Lost Within the Words
by Mastodonic
Summary: Sakurako is 'studying' at Himawari's one day when she accidentally comes across a secret of hers. Of course, Sakurako knows nothing of manners and tries to find out everything she can about this secret!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm pretty excited for this story since Himawari and Sakurako are one of my favorite all time couples. The plot device I'm using is a little bit cliche, but hopefully I can bring in a unique twist to it. Also, this is important: Fanfiction seems to have introduced a new reviewing function for guests which is great and I'm happy to answer any questions that anyone has, but I can't do it unless you sign in before you review. If you want to make an account it's pretty easy, then just come back and ask your question. Anyways, I was planning to do a spell check before I submitted this, but it's four in the morning and I have school tomorrow, so I'm just going to send it in. Man this is a long a/n! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope you leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

Sakurako groaned. She had been staring at her book for a whole ten seconds, but her mind refused to absorb any of the content. "Himawari! I'm bored!"

Himawari turned to her friend with a look of irritation. "You need to learn to study properly. You know we have entrance exams coming up and if you don't study for them then you won't be able to go to a good high school."

Sakurako frowned. Himawari started to say something when suddenly, Kaede could be heard calling her name.

"I better go check this out. You better have gotten some work done by the time I get back." Himawari lectured as she left the room. Sakurako sighed. Now that Himawari was gone what was she supposed to do?

Sakurako stared at her book for a while and went to grab her pencil when she realized it was not where she had left it. It must have grown legs and walked away! Eager to find a walking pencil, Sakurako started inspecting every nook and cranny of Himawari's room.

Sakurako had soon torn up Himawari's bedroom without realizing what she had done. Clothes and books lay sprawled everywhere and the bed covers were messily compiled in a corner.

"Uh-oh..." Sakurako exclaimed once she finally noticed the mess. "If Himawari sees this she'll freakout!" Sakurako whipped her head back and forth trying to decide where to start cleaning up when something caught her eye.

The corner of what seemed to be a small book could be seen sticking out from beneath one of the pillows on Himawari's bed. Curious, Sakurako started to walk towards it.

"What the heck did you do?!" Came a voice from behind her. Sakurako turned around to see a wide-eyed Himawari.

"Uhh... It's not what it looks like" stalled Sakurako. "I mean... Aliens! They came and made your room a mess with some kind of laser! They also stole my pencil!"

"Your pencil is behind your ear: right where you put it, genius" Himawari said, anger evident on her face.

"How the heck did it get there?" Sakurako wondered.

"Shut up and help me clean this mess up before my mom gets home!" Himawari yelled.

Soon the mess had been cleaned by Sakurako and a very grumpy Himawari, as for the book, it had been forgotten, at least for now.

* * *

"Hey Himawari-chan, what high school are you going to?" Chinatsu asked during homeroom.

"I have a few choices I'm going to apply for, but I haven't made up my mind yet" Himawari answered. "How about yourself Chinatsu-chan?"

"I'm going to the school Yui-senpai went to of course!"

"Isn't that where Toshinou-senpai went as well?" Himawari questioned.

"Actually, surprisingly enough, Kyouko-chan went to a different high school. Yui-chan's grades actually weren't high enough to get in." A voice that seemed to come from thin air said.

"-And that means I get Yui-senpai all to myself" exclaimed Chinatsu, obviously delighted. "How about you Sakurako-chan?"

"Hmm... I haven't really thought about it much." Sakurako said lazily.

"You do realize entrance exams are coming up in a month, right?" Chinatsu sweat dropped.

Just then the bell rang and interrupted their conversation. The rest of the day went on as normal for the girls, but on the walk home it seemed like Himawari wanted to say something to Sakurako, although in the end she never did.

* * *

The next day Sakurako had returned to Himawari's house and as usual had been spending her time procrastinating studying.

"Wait here and I'll make us some tea" Himawari instructed as she left the room.

Sakurako impatiently scoured the room until her eyes rested upon Himawari's pillows. _What was up with that book? _She wondered. _It looked private. Maybe it was a diary!_

Being the respectful young girl she is, Sakurako asked for permission before searching for the diary, despite no one being in the room with her. After shoving her hand under Himawari's pillows, Sakurako found the book with ease.

She opened the book on the wrong side, which revealed blank, lined pages. _No way! Is this actually a diary? _Eager to learn more, Sakurako flipped through the pages until she found handwriting.

February 10th

Today we talked about high schools. Sakurako still hasn't chosen a school yet; I can't believe her. I wish we could keep going to school together, but if she doesn't study I don't know what else I can do.

Sakurako read the entry a second time. She had a strange feeling in her chest. It was warm and kind of felt like something was shaking. Sakurako was about to turn the page when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Sakurako quickly shoved the book back under the pillows and returned to her spot as Himawari entered the room.

"Here you-" Himawari started to say. "...What?"

"What do you mean what?" Sakurako snapped, confused.

"What's with that stupid smile?" Himawari interrogated.

"What? I'm not smiling!" Sakurako frowned.

"You were just a second ago..."

"No I wasn't!" Sakurako continued to argue.

"Fine just forget about it" Himawari gave up on trying to convince her friend. "Anyways here's your tea... And I noticed you didn't get any studying done..."

"Mmm... It's too annoying! Do it for me!" Sakurako pouted.

"Shut up! No one can study for you! You have to do it yourself. If you don't understand something you can ask me for help." Himawari retorted. Sakurako studied Himawari for a quick second. After reading that diary, she almost expected Himawari to act differently, but she still had that same frown on while talking to her.

"Hey Himawari?" Sakurako asked softly.

"Hmm?" Himawari distantly replied, currently absorbed in a novel.

"I'll go to whatever school you go to. So that you can keep giving me answers. Alright?" Sakurako gave a reassuring smile.

"First off, I've never 'given' you answers and I'm never going to. Second, you won't be able to go to the same school as me at this rate anyway." Himawari replied coldly, still reading her book.

"Urk!" Sakurako let out a funny noise. _What the heck? It didn't phase her at all! In fact I think I'm the one who was affected the most. Why is my heart beating so hard? Dammit! The Himawari writing the diary must be an imposter!_

As Sakurako actually took a glance at her textbook for the first time, she realized Himawari might actually have a point. She wasn't understanding anything in here and Himawari said this was sure to be on the entrance exams.

"Umm... I think I might need some help" Sakurako voiced.

* * *

Sakurako had trouble waking up the next morning. When she went to bed she thought about the diary entry she had read and the funny feeling returned to her chest. It kept her up for a while. Now however, the next day, the effect was starting to wear off.

Sakurako knew it was wrong, but she had to have another look at that diary; she had already become addicted to the feeling it gave her.

"So I've started considering studying seriously, so I'll come over to your house today." Sakurako said on her and Himawari's walk to school that morning.

"Fine, but you had better actually study this time" Himawari said strictly.

"Yeah, yeah, I will" Sakurako assured.

The two girls got to school and were met by Akari and Chinatsu on the way there. Chinatsu kept talking about Funami-san and how excited she was to see her. Sakurako did not understand her. How could she be that obsessed over a friend?

The day seemed to drag on and all Sakurako could think about was reading more of that diary. She couldn't comprehend why she was so excited just to read a book, but she really wanted to.

Finally, once school was over, Sakurako and Himawari made their way to the Furutani house. Sakurako was really anxious to read the diary, but knew she had to time everything right. She waited for Himawari to go make tea, as she usually did. Sakurako found the book under the pillows with ease.

"Himawari! I'm going to use the toilet!" She shouted. Sakurako excitedly made her way to the washroom and then opened the book to the latest entry.

February 11th

Sakurako said she wanted to go to the same school as me, at least in her own sort of way. It made me so happy I just wanted to hug her right there!

Sakurako's eyes felt like they might pop out of her skull. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Himawari certainly didn't seem to be happy when Sakurako had said that. Did Himawari actually still think of her the way she did when they were friends? Sakurako felt very confused, but the strange feeling in her chest was back. Sakurako flipped through the pages.

January 27th

Today Sakurako was fooling around with a paper air plane she made. When I confiscated it Sakurako leaned against me to try and get it back. She was so close and she smelled so sweet. I almost lost myself there. It felt so good!

Now the feeling in Sakurako's chest was very prevalent. It seemed like all the diary entries were about her. What's more is that they all seemed to be very affectionate. Was Himawari actually writing this? It was hard for Sakurako to believe. She had to test it somehow.

"Hey Sakurako! Are you alright in there? You've been in there for a while!" Himawari shouted behind the door.

"Uh, yeah! Just a second!" Sakurako shouted back, too flustered to be angry. Sakurako flushed the toilet a few times and then washed her hands. Sakurako walked towards the door and then stopped. She hadn't thought at all about what to do once she exited the washroom. How was she going to hide the diary from Himawari?

Sakurako stepped out of the room, holding the book behind her back. She walked into Himawari's room making sure to face Himawari at all times as she made her way to Himawari's bed.

"What are you holding?" Himawari asked.

"NOTHING!" Sakurako shouted a bit suspiciously. She shoved the book into her panties and held up her hands for Himawari to see.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Himawari questioned, still a bit wary.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sakurako stalled as she finally reached the bed and shoved the book beneath the pillow.

"Whatever..."Himawari said as she rolled her eyes. Sakurako felt herself exhale a silent breath of relief. That had been really close. She was actually quite surprised that she managed to get away with it. There was still something that was bugging Sakurako though.

"Hey Himawari" Sakurako grabbed her friend's attention.

"What is it?" Himawari sighed. Sakurako started to crawl over to Himawari's spot.

"How do I smell?" she asked in a soft voice as she pressed her chest up against Himawari's. Their faces were inches apart and Sakurako had the strange feeling in her chest more intensely than ever before. Sakurako noticed that Himawari's face was completely red and she imagined that her face must be doing the same thing.

It was quite embarrassing and uncomfortable and yet, at the same time it felt wonderful. Sakurako had no idea why she was doing this, but at this point she didn't really care anymore.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" Himawari stuttered defensively.

"Go ahead and smell me to your heart's content" Sakurako rambled, embarrassing herself even further.

"S-stop it! Geez, quit fooling around! You promised you would study for real!" Himawari shouted as she pushed Sakurako away from her. _Ah, fooling around. Yes that's what it was. I was making fun of Himawari. _Thought Sakurako as she came to a conclusion that seemed to explain her odd behaviour. _Then that feeling in my chest, it must have been from having so much fun... _Sakurako decided.

"If you don't get serious about studying today I'm not having you over again!" Himawari nagged.

"Okay, fine" Sakurako submitted as she surprised everyone and actually opened her book.

* * *

Sakurako found herself in the same situation a few days later. To avoid suspicion she had to have Himawari over at her house every once in a while, but now Sakurako finally had the diary in her hands again, as she was currently 'studying' at Himawari's house.

This time however, Sakurako was more prepared. She planned to hide the diary in the washroom after she finished reading it and then come back for it at a more opportunistic time. Eager to begin, Sakurako hastily opened the pages.

February 16th

Today was a quiet day. I went over to Sakurako's house today, but she seemed a bit calmer today. She actually seems to be learning the material, although she's a bit slow. I think she might be able to make it to the same school as me if she keeps this up, but maybe it's just wishful thinking. Oh yeah, this might just be more wishful thinking, but I think Nadeshiko-san might actually support me,

_Support her in what? _Sakurako wondered before she continued reading.

Well not that she knows, but I think she at least approves of it.

_Of What?!_

Especially since it seems like she has a girlfriend herself.

Sakurako felt so confused. Of course onee-chan had a girl friend. She has lots of girl friends. Sakurako decided to check out the entry on the last day she had visited Himawari's house.

February 12th

Sakurako was acting really weird today. Not that I minded; I got a free hug out of it. I wish we could have stayed like that longer, but I was too embarrassed to, plus I can't act even a bit obvious for even a second. I have no idea how Sakurako would react if she found out.

_Found out what?! _Sakurako felt like she was going to go crazy! This diary was being so vague. Following common logic, which surprisingly enough, Sakurako did have, she assumed that there might be some answers at the beginning of the diary, before Himawari became so used to writing in it.

Sakurako flipped to the very first page of the diary and although it was not anywhere near what she was expecting, it was a Jackpot all the same. The date seemed to be from quite a few years ago.

October 22th

I've been struggling with my feelings for a while. I feel like there is no one who will understand me and I have no one to talk to about this. It's starting to feel like it's too much, so I'm starting this journal in hopes that it will help me vent my love for Sakurako. I'm just too in love with her to bear it.

Sakurako read the last line a few times over to make sure she read it right. All of her questions had just been answered, but Sakurako felt more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! It's kind of pathetic how long it took me to release this. As I mentioned in my other story I've been going through a busy part of my life, so I haven't had much opportunity to write lately. Anyways, unlike my other story, I don't really have anything planned ahead for this story and have just been making it up as I type. It makes it a little bit harder to write, but also makes for a lot more of a compulsive story, which is hopefully a good thing.

* * *

Sakurako sat there staring at the page. _In love with me? That must be a typo. It has to be. No way it could be anything else, _Sakurako thought as she silently tried to convince herself. _She must mean she loves me. As in she realizes how great Sakurako-sama really is. Yeah that's it..._

Sakurako was still frozen on the toilet seat. Her heart was beating so fast and her mouth felt completely dry. Realizing how long she was taking once again, Sakurako found a place to hide the book under the sink and then returned to Himawari's room.

Himawari was sitting at the kotatsu, finishing some homework. Sakurako sat in her spot with her book open. About a minute passed until Himawari spoke up. "Do you need something?"

"What?" Sakurako replied.

"Why are you just staring at me like that? It's kind of creepy..."

"What?" Sakurako repeated stupidly.

Himawari frowned. "You've been acting really weird for a while. And you're face is really red. Are you getting sick?" Himawari leaned over the table and touched their foreheads together.

Sakurako, barely aware of the situation, recoiled at the touch.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want to take a rest?" Himawari questioned, concerned.

Sakurako, her voice failing the first time, managed to squeak out a "Sure, maybe just a quick one." Her voice sounded weak and soft, not at all like her normal, harsh voice.

"Come on, lie down." Himawari offered as she lifted the blanket to her bed. Sakurako crawled under the covers and curled her legs up to her chest. "You just sleep and try to get better. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, alright?"

"Okay, thanks" Sakurako whispered. Himawari left the room and Sakurako started to squirm under the covers. _What's wrong with me!? _She screamed inside her head. _I'm getting too excited about Himawari realizing my greatness. _Sakurako tried to convince herself once again. _I just need to calm down. _Sakurako took a deep breath and noticed that the bed smelled like Himawari. Sakurako took another whiff. She found the smell to her liking. It was sweet and fruity. Sakurako decided she could just sniff this bed all day. _Ah! What the heck! Isn't that what perverts do? _Sakurako panicked. _Why is going to sleep so hard? _Sakurako whined in her thoughts. But as she lay there, Sakurako discovered that she really was tired and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day the usual group of four girls were chatting as usual. The conversation was going down the usual topics and nothing out of the ordinary was being discussed. That is until Akari brought up high-schools again and Chinatsu started rambling on about Yui.

"Ahh, finally we will be together at last. Not as children, but as young adults. And this time Yui-senpai will finally be able to accept my love." Chinatsu squealed.

"How do you know she hasn't already found someone else. As I seem to recall you two haven't been in touch lately. Perhaps she already has a boyfriend." Akari interjected with a bit more of a sharper tone than usual.

"What? There's no way! Yui could never forsake our love!" Chinatsu whined.

"Yui this! Yui that! It's all you ever talk about!" Akari stated. "She's probably already forgotten about you already, so why do you keep gushing on and on about her? It gets annoying..." Akari said with a far more bitter tone than what was in character for her.

"What? Why are you getting so riled up anyway? Do you have a problem with it or something?" Chinatsu defended herself. Himawari looked back and forth between the girls, bewildered, as she had never seen them fight like this before.

"Yeah, I do. Weren't you listening to what I was just saying, or are you too busy pathetically swooning over Yui to listen properly?"

"Hey hold on a minu-" Himawari tried to interrupt, but was swiftly cut-off.

"I can't stand being here any longer" Akari said as she stood up and left.

"What's her problem?" Chinatsu complained.

"I'll go check on her... You two just stay here and finish your lunch." Himawari ordered. Truthfully Himawari was interested to know what set Akari off like that. It was the only time Himawari could recall when Akari hadn't acted kind or cheerful towards other people. It was bizarre and Himawari thought that there must be a reason.

"Don't even waste your time with her!" Chinatsu shouted, still angry, as Himawari left the room to follow the red head.

This left Sakurako and Chinatsu alone together to finish their lunch. Sakurako would consider Chinatsu her friend, but the truth was they didn't really associate alone together very much. In fact, Sakurako felt she was closer to Akari than to Chinatsu.

It was quite awkward and Sakurako struggled to grasp a conversational topic. Feeling she was grabbing at straws, Sakurako decided to test her luck with a somewhat personal question.

"Say Chinatsu-chan, would you ever sniff Yui's bed? You know, just out of curiosity or something?" As soon as she had spoken the sentence Sakurako regretted it. _That sounded so weird! What was I thinking?_

Luckily Chinatsu wasn't fazed by such things. "You make it sound like I haven't already..." she answered slyly.

Sakurako started to blush slightly. "H-how did it feel?"

"Hmm... Kind of like I was being embraced by her. It felt good." Chinatsu replied as she looked up as though staring into her brain to recall her memories.

"I see" Sakurako mulled, still with a slight blush on her face. "So when I sniff a bed-"

"When you what?" A voice from above Sakurako pervaded. Sakurako turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Wait Himawari it's not what you think!" Sakurako shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So? Did you find out what her problem was or not?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Just give her some time" Himawari replied.

"What do you mean?" Sakurako persisted. "What's wrong?"

"I said don't worry about it." Himawari blew Sakurako off. Normally Sakurako would have continued to bug Himawari more but now she had an ace up her sleeve.

* * *

The next day Sakurako had invited herself over to Himawari's house again in anticipation of learning Akari's secret. Sakurako eagerly flipped the book open and began to read.

* * *

February 19th

Today I learned two shocking secrets. One about Akari and Chinatsu and one about Sakurako. I was really surprised. Akari and Chinatsu are a lot less innocent than they look. Also I think I'm going to talk to Sakurako tomorrow. Maybe I can stop her before her addiction gets any worse.

* * *

_What the heck! There's practically nothing written down! And what is she talking about? I'm not addicted to anything! _Sakurako slammed the book shut, frustrated with the contents. Sakurako stormed out of the bathroom and into Himawari's room grumpily.

"Whoa, what's your problem all of the sudden?" Himawari asked.

"I don't have one" Sakurako replied. Himawari sat there for a moment.

"Did you have a hard time on the toi-"

"That's definitely not it!" Sakurako yelled as she started to grope Himawari's chest. "It's these giant boobs and your fault anyways!"

"What? How can you blame everything on my breasts!?" Himawari squealed as she was molested by her friend.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me what made Akari so angry!" Sakurako yelled.

"That's none of your business!" Himawari yelled trying to pry the other girl off of her. "If you really want to know then just ask her! After all, she told me." Sakurako slowly realized that Himawari's words made some sense and relented on her chest.

Seeing as Sakurako had finally calmed down, Himawari decided it was a good time to bring up an important matter. "Hey Sakurako..." she began.

"What is it?" Sakurako gave a sharp reply.

"There was something you said yesterday at school. I wanted to talk about it with you in private... It's just that I'm worried about you and your addiction to sniffing beds."

"WHAT?!" Sakurako yelled in surprise, as her face became completely red.

"Yes," Himawari continued, very seriously. "I heard you talking about it with Chinatsu-chan. I don't know what she said to you, but I don't want you to think it's okay to be a pervert like her.

"Just a second!" Sakurako protested.

"I want to help you overcome your addiction and I hope I can convince you that it's the right choice." Himawari said ignoring Sakurako. "I think for now we should try to improve with baby steps, so that's why..."

"Himawari!" Sakurako shouted, trying to get her attention.

Himawari, still ignoring Sakurako, adorned a deep blush on her face. "That's why, for now, if you feel like you can't resist an urge, I want you to promise to only use my bed, alright?" Sakurako hit her on the head and exited the room, leaving a smoking Himawari on the floor behind her.

When she got home Nadeshiko asked her if she had fun at Hima-ko's house.

"Hell no!" Sakurako yelled as she stormed into her room. _For such a smart booby monster, Himawari can be pretty stupid,_ Sakurako moped as she flopped onto her bed. She had given some good advice though. Sakurako was still curious as to what had set off Akari the day before and Himawari's strategy of asking her directly seemed like it was worth trying.

Sakurako turned on her bed, thinking of the other matter on hand. _Himawari thinks I'm a pervert now. It's all Chinatsu-chan's fault! How can I prove I'm innocent to her? _Sakurako sat up as she wondered why she even cared in the first place. She hated Himawari and Himawari hated her, so it would be normal for them to call each other perverts, right?

Sakurako's brain started to overheat, so she left her room and went to the fridge to find something cool to eat. On her way to the kitchen she met Megumi who happened to be walking the opposite direction to Nadeshiko's room.

"Oh! Hello Sakurako. I heard you went over to Himawari's house today; did you have fun?" She asked as she tried to make small talk.

"Hell no," Sakurako repeated. She gave Megumi a skeptical look. "Are you sleeping over again?" Ever since the two girls had graduated and started going to a local college, Megumi had become much more present in the Ohmuro household.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Where do you sleep anyways? It's not like we have a spare futon or anything like that..."

"Actually," Megumi checked behind her shoulder and leaned down towards the younger girl with a serious look on her face, "Your sister is incredibly sadistic and makes me sleep under her bed. She only lets me out when she wants to be entertained. If I do a good enough job, and if I'm lucky, she'll allow me to eat." Sakurako shivered.

"What kind of lies are you trying to tell my sister?" Nadeshiko yelled down the hall, as she leaned out from her doorway. "Keep that up and you really will be sleeping on the floor, never mind _eating._"

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise as she turned and started laughing. "I was only kidding!" she called as she rushed off to Nadeshiko. Sakurako was confused. Shouldn't eating be a higher priority than sleeping on a bed? Speaking of which, she never found out where Megumi was sleeping after all.

Sakurako reeled back to her room from a trip which had confused her greatly, despite it being intended for the opposite effect. Sakurako decided to try and fall asleep as quickly as possible so that she could forget all these confusing subjects as quickly and get to asking Akari about the other day's incident.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakurako still hadn't the opportunity to ask Akari about her outburst. It appeared as though Chinatsu had not learned her lesson, as she was currently raving about Yui. This time however, it was about her meet-up, or as she called it, her date with Yui. Sakurako kept glancing towards Akari, half expecting her to flip a table, but Akari had her usual smile on which could lead a person to believe that world peace had been achieved.

The longer Chinatsu rambled, the more impatient Sakurako became. She started debating whether or not she should just ask Akari in front of everyone, when suddenly Akari announced she had to go the washroom.

"I'll go with you!" Sakurako shouted in excitement. She got up to accompany Akari. She met eyes with Himawari for a moment and somehow knew that Himawari could tell what Sakurako was doing. The two girls made their way to the washroom. Once they entered, Sakurako decided to spring the question.

"We're close, right Akari-chan?"

"Hm? Of course! Why would you ask that? Sakurako-chan is a dear friend to me!" she answered cheerfully as she grabbed Sakurako's hand.

"I was just wondering... What happened the other day, when you and Chinatsu-chan had that fight?" Akari stayed silent for a moment and although she still had a smile on her face, it seemed to lose some of its brightness.

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" Akari asked softly.

"What?" Sakurako asked, stunned at the change in topic, and too embarrassed to put up a facade.

"You're really innocent, even though you act so haughty." Akari analyzed as she turned to face Sakurako. Sakurako was picking up weird vibes from her friend. 'Who are you and what have you done with Akarin?' her consciousness screamed.

"You're getting kind of close..." Sakurako mentioned feebly, as she noticed Akari's body slowly drifting towards her own.

"It's okay," Akari started to whisper as the smile dropped from her face. "I can show you lots of things." Sakurako's heart started pounding against her chest rapidly. The two girl's bodies pressed against each other. Sakurako could feel her mind start to slip and started to feel disoriented as the smell of Akari started to entice her.

"Just close your eyes." Akari hummed. Sakurako found that the notion was quite appealing, as her body started to act by itself.

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha! Cliffhangers are always fun and evil. What is going to happen next? Cause I seriously don't know lol! I have a few ideas, but... I guess I'll just have to mull it over.


End file.
